Companions
by plkphoto
Summary: Ch. 1: When in doubt, stall. Sara's POV. Ch.2: If at first you don't succeed, try, try again. Grissom's POV... Postpreview companion pieces for my take on how the proposal scene could have gone in The Case of the CrossDressing Carp. GSR
1. Don't Panic

**Author's Note:** Just a short post-preview ficlet from Sara's POV.

Now I know that this isn't what really happened, but I wrote these two pieces after seeing the preview for _The Case of the Cross-dressing Carp_ but before the episode actually aired. I had posted them elsewhere, but now that I have an account here, I thought I'd add them to that as well. So, I guess this is technically AU now... Hope you enjoy anyway!

-----

**DON'T PANIC**

-----

So there we were, completely covered from head to toe in cumbersome, very unromantic beekeeper outfits, when suddenly he says, seemingly out of the blue, "Maybe we should get married."

Now, this is Gil Grissom, master of speaking in double entendres, making connections between seemingly random events, and shocking my pants off. After I managed to close my mouth, I couldn't help but grin as I responded, "Did you just say what I think you said?"

It took him less than a second to recognize my comment, and shoot me an answering grin, then his face lapsed back into seriousness. This was getting dangerous, I had to defuse the situation immediately, so of course I stalled, "No Elvis impersonators."

I admit I was relieved when his grin came back, and even more relieved at his response, "No, no theme chapels whatsoever."

Stalling was obviously a good tactic. Maybe I could distract him completely if I continued in this vein, "No frilly white dress in a room full of fake flowers."

His grin grew a little, "No frills, but a dress would be nice... and what about real flowers?"

I decided not to answer that directly, afraid of what I might be implying, so I settled for a nice broad statement, "Well the real thing is always better."

He gave a non-committal, "Hmm."

I noticed his grin start to fade again, and decided I'd better preempt whatever he was planning to say, "No bridesmaids."

His smile came back full force, "Who will protect you from the evil spirits?"

Ah, a way to distract him, excellent, "Well, you've been doing a mighty fine job warding off my nightmares, I must say. I don't think you'll need any help on that account."

"I'm glad," was his only reply, and he returned his attention to the bees. Ah, crisis averted.

-----

I should have known he would see right through me, he always does. Though I have to admit, he picked a much nicer setting this time. We were sprawled out on the bed, Bruno at our feet, still chuckling over the movie we had just finished watching.

He calmly switched off the television, then turned toward me, grin still on his face, "So, you never really answered my question earlier."

Well, two can play at that game, so I replied, "Technically, you never actually asked me a question."

"True," he answered, and I thought maybe I'd gotten away with it, but then he slowly got up off of the bed. Bruno looked up to see if his master was going anywhere interesting, like the kitchen, but he only came around to my side of the bed. Then he slowly got down onto one knee, and I knew this was it, I'd have to come up with an answer now.

He took my hand, then very calmly and deliberately he asked, "Sara Sidle, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

And, you know, there really was only one answer to that, "Of course."

-----

**A/N: **Chapter 2 has the companion piece from Grissom's POV.

Feedback always appreciated! Nitpicks welcome.


	2. Cool Head, Warm Heart

**Author's Note:** A companion piece for _Don't Panic_, this one from Grissom's POV.

Now I know that this isn't what really happened, but I wrote these two pieces after seeing the preview for _The Case of the Cross-dressing Carp_ but before the episode actually aired. I had posted them elsewhere, but now that I have an account here, I thought I'd add them to that as well. So, I guess this is technically AU now... Hope you enjoy anyway!

-----

**COOL HEAD, WARM HEART**

-----

I have to admit that my comment must have seemed as if it had come from left field, but I had actually been thinking about marrying Sara for quite some time now. Sometime during my sabbatical I realized just how much I missed her, and the idea of marriage just seemed inevitable. Seeing her there, enthusiastically absorbing information about bee colonies, just so she could spend time with me... Well, I guess it just pushed me over the edge. She reminded me so much of the woman I had fallen for over nine years ago, that the words just tumbled out, "Maybe we should get married."

The stunned look on her face was almost comical, but made me wonder. Maybe I hadn't been plain enough about just how much I loved her. I admit I was relieved when she grinned, "Did you just say what I think you said?" and I couldn't help but return her grin at the memory that evoked.

My smile quickly faded, though, as I realized she was definitely still skeptical about my sincerity. I was wondering if I should make myself more clear, when she broke in with, "No Elvis impersonators."

Now that was an image... The thought of either of us being interested in a wedding Las Vegas style was simply absurd, so I thought I'd nip in the bud any further thoughts along those lines, "No, no theme chapels whatsoever."

Sara's next comment was along the same vein, "No frilly white dress in a room full of fake flowers." This reminded me very forcefully of some of our discussions during and after the Diane Chase investigation, and I recalled her adamant stand against going with traditions in which you don't believe.

Now I can't actually picture Sara in a full wedding gown, but I did want something a little nicer than a courtroom in work attire, so I thought I'd inject a little bit of romance into the conversation, "No frills, but a dress would be nice... and what about real flowers?"

Sara still seemed a little nervous, and her comment didn't really tell me much, "Well the real thing is always better."

Not sure exactly what that was supposed to mean, but knowing it wasn't the affirmative response I had been hoping for, I gave a non-committal, "Hmm."

Just as I had decided it was time to try for a direct question, Sara pre-empted me with, "No bridesmaids."

Just to show that I remembered her views on the subject, I decided to make the connection a little clearer, grinning as I asked, "Who will protect you from the evil spirits?"

Interestingly, just as I was joining in her attempts to lighten the mood, she became more serious as she replied, "Well, you've been doing a mighty fine job warding off my nightmares, I must say. I don't think you'll need any help on that account."

That was nice to know, and I'm thankful whenever I can give her even a small portion of all that she deserves, so I simply replied, "I'm glad." I allowed her to change the subject for the time, but I was already planning to bring up the matter again, though perhaps in a less unusual setting. After all, if -- when -- she agreed, I would like to be able to seal the deal with a kiss, a little difficult when wearing masks.

-----

Sprawling on the bed after watching a comedy seemed like a good time to try again. We were still chuckling and Bruno was lightly snoring from his usual position at the foot of the bed. I clicked the remote to remove any distractions, and slowly turned toward her.

A little test was in order, I needed to know how important our conversation had been to her, so I teased her a little, "So, you never really answered my question earlier."

I love the way her mind easily keeps up with mine, as was evidenced in this case by the speed with which she rejoined, "Technically, you never actually asked me a question."

She did have a point, which I granted to her, "True."

It was time I did this right. Sara may buck against tradition for tradition's sake, but she and I both know that the bended knee is a symbol of respect to your partner, and I definitely respect her and need to let her know that I am now willing and ready to trust my life and my heart into her keeping. She has them already, anyway.

So I got up, ignoring Bruno's hopeful glance toward the doorway and dinner, and walked slowly to Sara's side of the bed. I very carefully bent down onto one knee, took her hand, and asked her the important question, "Sara Sidle, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

And though I expected it, I was thrilled to hear her respond, strongly and without hesitation, "Of course."

-----

**A/N:** Feedback always appreciated! Nitpicks welcome.


End file.
